In recent years, several applications and systems have emerged that consider multi-layer approaches for the delivery of video media. Such applications or systems may include SNR or resolution, or temporally scalable systems, but also multi-view or 3D/stereo video, bitdepth and high dynamic range (HDR) applications among others. Such applications or systems may demand significant compute resources for decoding, or may be affected by bandwidth variations in a network during delivery.
The delivery of stereoscopic video has been a long-held goal of content providers. Recent innovations in display technology, such as 3D capable DLPs [see reference 1, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety] and plasma displays such as those by Mitsubishi and Samsung, have increased the urgency of developing efficient techniques for delivering stereoscopic video.